


Aaron Dingle

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Changing name, Fluff, M/M, bit of angst, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron changes his name officially...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron Dingle

 

"Aaron Dingle," Aaron repeats, sighing

Aaron Dingle, it's official. He's a Dingle. Not a Livesy, a Dingle. His only main tie to his dad is cut, at last.

"How does it sound?" His mum asks, smiling at him.

"Better then Livesy," Aaron answers, honestly.

"You bet," Cain cuts in, smiling, "Your, officially one of us now."

"What joy," Moria comments, laughing.

"Watch it you," Cain jokes, rapping his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek.

"You want another pint or to put everone off their food," Chas states, grimacing.

"Both," Cain laughs, "but seriously pint please, sis."

"Hopeless romantic as always, Cain," Aaron mocks, smirking.

"I'll have you know I'm very romantic, right Moria," Cain jokes.

"If you call taking me to the pub romantic, then yes," Moria, laughs.

"Where lover boy anyway, Aaron," Cain mocks, hitting him on the back.

"I don't actually know, he's meant to be here," Aaron says, glancing at the door in hope Robert would walk in.

"Got bored already, has he?" Andy comments from the other side of the bar, "and he says Chrissie bores easy."

"I don't remember inviting you into this conversation," Cain defends, shaking his head as Andy hold up his hands in a mock surrender, muttering 'it's true though'.

"Leave him Cain, he can think what he wants," Aaron says, trying to ignore Andy's comment that is playing in his head.

"He's probably just running late, love," Chas cuts in, smiling.

"Hope so," Aaron answers, not sounding to convinced.

"Hiya Aaron, " Victoria greets, walking into the bar, Adam in tail, "you alright?"

"Have you seen Robert?" Aaron asks, Robert is now half an hour late.

"Not since yesterday, no," Victoria answers, smiling, "I'm sure he's on his way."

"Well he's half an hour late," Aaron says, sighing.

"I'm sure he's got a good reason for being late, just bare with him," Victoria reassures, smiling.

 

"Vic, can I have a word?" Adam asks, walking to the other side of the bar, "Do you know where Robert is?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon, " Victoria tells him, honestly.

"You don't think-" Adam starts but is quickly cut off by his wife.

"No, he'd never cheat on Aaron. He loves him," Victoria snaps, shaking her head.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that he never stayed at home or here?" Adam asks, sighing.

"He wouldn't cheat on Aaron, he means to much to him," Victoria states.

"I'm sorry Vic but if he hurts Aaron, I'll kill him," Adam says, clenching his jaw.

"He won't and I'll kill him myself if he does as well," Victoria says, calmly before walking back to Aaron.

 

Half an hour went past, Cain and Moria had to go and Aaron is starting to get fed up.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Victoria reasures, hoping she was right.

"You've been saying that for half an hour, Vic," Aaron reminds her, shaking her head as he drains his fourth pint.

"Another, love?" Chas asks, taking his empty glass.

"No, thanks. I'm done," Aaron declares getting up and walking into the backroom.

 

 

Another half an hour pasted before Robert finally came into the pub.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chas snaps, angrily.

"Got caught up, where's Aaron?" Robert asks, scanning the pub.

"Left about thirty minutes ago," Victoria cut in, shaking her head at her brother.

"Wait, what time is it?" Robert asks, confused.

"Half three," Adam tells him, glancing at his phone.

"I was meant to be here at two, God I've messed up," Robert says, sighing.

"Where were you last night, Rob," Victoria asks, suspiciously.

"Nowhere, why?" Robert asks, confused.

"Well you weren't here," Chas says, looking directly at him.

"And you weren't at home so where were you?" Victoria asks again.

"And it's any of your business because?" Robert asks, confused by why they are so interested.

"Because your with my son and isf you didn't sleep here or at Victoria's, you slept somewhere," Chas says, accusingly.

 

Unbeknow to them Aaron is standing behind the door from the back room into the pub, listening to everything their saying.

 

"Wait, so you think I'm cheating on Aaron? Really?" Robert says, annoyed.

"Where did you spend the night then?" Adam asks, clearly angry.

"At a mates," Robert answers honestly.

"You don't have any mates, Robert," Adam says, accusingly.

"And since when have you known anything about me?" Robert snaps, shaking his head.

"Your cheating on Aaron, just admit it," Adam snaps back.

"No he's not," Aaron intruptes, "i know where he stayed last night."

"Where then?" Chas asks, confused.

"At a mates," Aaron answers, "Well by a mates, I mean one of my mates."

"Well then, who?" Chas pushes.

"No one worth meantioning. Plus you don't know them," Aaron says, walking round the bar.

"Okay, I'm sorry Robert ," Adam apoligises, sighing.

"Yeah, sorry," Chas says, apologetically.

"We'll be in the back," Aaron says, walking back around the bar and into the backroom, Robert following.

 

"I don't think any of them trust me," Robert states, sitting down.

"Yeah well, it's been more then just them making comments," Aaron says, sitting next to him, their knees brushing together.

"Andy?" Robert asks, sighing.

"Yeah, says you get bored easily," Aaron tells him, biting his lip.

"Even if I did get bored easily, I'd never get bored of you," Robert flirts.

"Where were you before?" Aaron asks, there was no anger or annoyance just curiosity in his voice.

"Met a client in Leeds for the scrapyard, the meeting finished at half one but I got stuck in traffic for ages, " Robert explains.

"Alright," Aaron says, nodding.

"What did you want to tell me anyway?" Robert asks, curiously.

"I'm officially Aaron Dingle," Aaron annouces, smirking.

"Aaron Dingle," Robert repeats, smiling, "I like it, Mr Dingle."

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Aaron says, sarcasticlly.

"Come here you," Robert says, pulling Aaron into a passionate kiss, "I love you."

"Soppy git," Aaron jokes, smirking.

"Don't you know it," Robert states, winking.


End file.
